This invention relates in general to packaging and more particularly to a shock-absorbing package suitable for hazardous materials and fragile objects.
Certain chemicals, because of their corrosive or other characteristics, are deemed hazardous, and as such require protective measures when shipped. The danger always exists that the containers for these substances, whether they be liquid or granular, will rupture or open as a consequence of the jolts and impacts typically encountered in transit. For example, many corrosive substances are sold in one gallon cans with friction fitted lids--the typical paint can. While this can will accept a moderate amount of abuse without opening or rupturing, it has its limits, and one would not want to entrust it to a delivery service--at least when it contains a hazardous material--without some extra measure of protection.
That extra protection today often takes the form of a corrugated paperboard carton and inserts of expanded resin which fit into the container and are provided with pockets that are large enough to receive the ends of the can. Thus, the inserts capture the can and its ends and isolate it from the walls of the carton. Being soft, the inserts absorb shocks that might otherwise be transmitted to the can during handling. On the other hand, the can may simply be immersed in expanded resin fragments within the carton, and these fragments cushion it during transit.
Once the package has served its purpose, the recipient usually discards it. Corrugated paperboard presents few problems in this regard because it readily decomposes in landfills or is easily incinerated without producing harmful products of combustion. The same cannot be said of the synthetic resins.
By the same token, fragile objects require an extra measure of precaution when shipped, lest they will fracture or otherwise incur damage as a consequence of the impacts typically encountered in transit.
The present invention resides in a package for holding a rigid object, and this package includes inserts made in part from paper honeycomb material. These inserts confine the object within the package and further absorb impacts. Moreover, they are environmentally sound and inexpensive to produce.